


Somebody's Little Girl

by Exmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmoose/pseuds/Exmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy awkwardly tries to bond with Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumsiren/gifts).



Your mom is kinda weird.

That's a bit harsh, you guess. Like, your mom is cool, but she's also kinda weird.

Also, She's not really your mom. She's kinda your mom? But she's not really, in any way, your mom. (except she kind of is) You find this hard to remember as you get to know her. She takes you in hand and teaches you how to live in a world with people in it. This is a bit weird because it doesn't seem like she knows how to live in a world with people herself. She spends most of her time reading or with her laptop, and doesn't share any of what she's working on with you.

It's not that she doesn't like you, you tell yourself. It's just that things are weird. You're both adjusting. Maybe its harder for her, because of... like... because she knew her mom. Yours was dead before you were born.

\---

The only hobby she will openly practice in front of you is the knitting. Probably because it's the most boring shit imaginable. She sits in the living room the apartment you bought together, her knitting stuff in a basket at her feet like some old lady. And then she just knits scarves. Scarves and scarves and scarves.

"Why don't you ever do a sweater or something?" you ask her one day. It's past noon and you've only just gotten up. You plop yourself down on the carpet and peer up at her.

Rose comes out of her own head with visible effort. "Because it helps me think. Good morning Roxy." She smiles, that weird one where it's like she's not sure how to smile at you without smirking. "I used to make sweaters and hats and socks and things, but lately I've just been making scarves. Scarves don't require thought or planning, and the repetitive action is conducive to my thought process."

"Oh, like video games." you nod enthusiastically. "When I want to have a good think I sit down and play Tetris or Minecraft or something."

"And it's relaxing, yes?" You nod. "I believe both activities have been proven to help people suffering from anxiety."

There was a slight pause. "Uh, that's interesting." This was verging on Feelings territory. You and Rose haven't exactly gotten to the Feelings Talk stage. "Are you much of a gamer then?" you ask.

Turns out she is. The two of you get to talking about your favorite games and the online gaming community. Apparently, back in the day, Rose authored the most comprehensive and long-winded guides ever written for the Animal Crossing franchise. You yourself have only just recently discovered online multiplayer gaming (now that there's people populating the earth again) and ended up ranting to Rose about how sexist and awful dudes on the internet are. Should the world be destroyed again just to get rid of assholes? Possibly, agrees Rose.

You get in trouble for getting her yarn all tangled up, but it was worth it.

\---

Your mom isn't so bad. And she's not your mom, but at the same time she is kinda, and you're hers too. Sometimes people just have to be moms to each other. So you're family, which, according to this cheesy-ass movie, means nobody gets left behind. Apparently getting emotional about Disney movies is a good way to initiate Feelings Talk. That's the last time you take advice on familial bonding activities from a species which doesn't have relatives.

It was good advice tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladystuck 2013 gift for quantumsiren, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am not much of a writer at all, but i felt I needed something to explain the images a little further.


End file.
